


Навязчивые мысли

by KimKanejae



Category: AOMG
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Глядя на фотосессию Сонхвы, Джебом думает о том, что, наверное, впервые за довольно долгое время даже как-то стыдится своих мыслей.
Relationships: Lee Sunghwa | Gray/Park Jaebeom | Jay Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	Навязчивые мысли

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outsomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/gifts).



Пресс Сонхвы Джебом видел и до этого, причём неоднократно и даже вблизи. Он и сам может похвастаться прессом ничуть не хуже, выставив напоказ, и ни капли не постыдиться этого — время для стыда за какие-либо поступки давно прошло, да и ума прибавилось, хоть Сонхва порой и говорит ему, что у него напрочь отсутствует фильтр между языком и мозгом. Но сейчас, глядя на новую фотосессию Сонхвы, Джебом думает о том, что, наверное, впервые за довольно долгое время даже как-то стыдится своих мыслей.

Ему хочется пальцами обвести каждый кубик, почувствовать, как Сонхва будет слегка подрагивать от этих дразнящих прикосновений, где-то надавить, а где-то чуть царапнуть. Хочется губами сделать примерно то же, что и пальцами — поцеловать упругий живот, задеть зубами кожу, языком провести следом.

Ему хочется быть тем, кому дозволено касаться и касаться, сводить Сонхву одними лишь ласками с ума, срывать его чудесный красивый голос и заставляя хрипеть сдавленно ругательства.

Ему хочется разложить Сонхву прямо на этом чёртовом столе, где стоит стаканчик с давно остывшим кофе да его ноутбук с этими грешными фотографиями, что Сонхва так любезно показывает ему и спрашивает его мнение по поводу того или иного кадра. И зачем ему это, если редакторы и оформители журнала сами отбирают наиболее удачные, и, наверняка, уже определились, что войдёт в выпуск?

Ему хочется раздвинуть его ноги, разместив руки на чужих крепких бёдрах, впиться в них сильно, разводя в стороны лишь сильнее, наблюдая, как подрагивает от внезапных лёгких потоков воздуха ноющий член Сонхвы, обхватить кольцом из пальцев под головкой, чуть сжимая и выбивая весь воздух из лёгких. Хочется вбиваться в него собственным членом в рваном темпе, с упоением подмечая, как перекатываются мышцы живота от резких движений.

Хочется видеть весь спектр эмоций, что будет испытывать Сонхва в эти моменты. Как будут блестеть его глаза, которые он наверняка будет жмурить на особо глубоких толчках. Как будет закусывать щёку или нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стоны. И Джебом представляет, как расстроится в подобной ситуации, ведь он уверен, что стоны столь невероятным голосом настолько прекрасны, что будь он подростком, спустил бы только от одноих этих звуков. Как будет выгибаться навстречу, подаваясь вперёд и насаживаясь на член сам.

Навязчивые мысли, что вертятся в голове, никак не хотят пропадать, кружатся лишь сильнее назойливыми мухами, гудят лишь всё громче, и Джебом думает о том, чтобы сказать обо всём Сонхве — в конце концов, ну не осудит же он его, правда?

— А должен? — разрывает тишину Сонхва, поворачиваясь в его сторону, смотрит изучающе и улыбается немного неуверенно. Красивый. Честно и объективно — красивый до ужаса.

Кажется, последнее Джебом произнёс вслух.

— Наверное, я же себя осуждаю, — просто произносит Джебом, взмахивает руками, а после, отвлёкшись на экран ноутбука, добавляет: — Этот кадр неплохой.

— Почему? — спрашивает он явно не о фотографии, ведь на последнюю фразу он просто кивнул и перелистнул дальше, впрочем, надолго не задерживаясь и на ней.

— Странно осознавать тот факт, что ты не прочь заняться сексом с лучшим другом и коллегой, — отсутствие фильтра между мозгами и ртом налицо, и Джебом даже готов то ли головой побиться от своей прямолинейности и тупости, то ли просто развернуться и уйти, сославшись на срочные дела. Но он стоит, смотрит на профиль Сонхвы и думает, что если его сейчас не прогонят, то хотя бы поцелуй он себе урвёт. Даже если после этого его выставят за дверь его же студии.

Но его никто никуда не гонит.

Обернувшись, Сонхва смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом и выпаливает то, что Джебом, по большому счёту, и не рассчитывал особо услышать, хоть и хотел:

— Я только за.


End file.
